Animosity
by PlurKitty
Summary: Jinx loses her mind. Yuri, death/murder/gore. One-shot.


A shrill cackle echoed throughout the chamber, sounding the entrance of their captor. The room, previously pitch black, allowed a small flood of light inside as the heavy, reinforced door swung open. A single fluorescent light bulb hung from the center of the ceiling, flickering on with a tug administered with more force than necessary. Exposed was the decrepit square room, the "Torture Box" as dubbed by some. Blood and other bodily fluids streaked the floors and walls, dark browns against concrete gray. The odor of decay and human waste permeated the air, stifled only by the sour stench emitting from the mess of broken glassware previously filled with various chemicals. The area was unbearably hot, having not proper ventilation, and possibly due to the strange mixtures that seemed to be steaming.

After a painful moment their eyes took to adjust, the prisoners saw her with blurred gazes. Too pale, too skinny, a woman with the body of one just coming into puberty danced around the chamber. Bright cyan hair hung behind her, tied into two long braids. Magenta and fuchsia irises rimmed around dark pupils, an unnatural and disconcerting hue. The outline of her nipples was obvious against the thin scraps of fabric stretched across her flat breasts, although sweat beaded across her body. Belts and bullets strapped to her tiny shorts provided more coverage than any sort of actual clothing did. Jinx was terrifying.

Swaying over to the corner of the room, with unsettling, erratic movements, she jerked her entire body down to peer into a steel barred cage that you could not expect a child to fit in. Still, the contorted form of a certain enforcer named Vi pressed up against the bars, her labored breathing audible in the uncomfortably silent room. Like most of the prisoners, she was completely bare, stripped naked on day one of confinement. Her violent shivering went largely ignored, goosebumps dotting the expanse of her paled flesh.

"You all right down there, girly?" A faint curse, barely heard, whispered from cracked, chapped lips. It was immediately followed by a limp moan, due to either her sudden awareness of dehydration, or simply humiliation from being treated as an animal. "Not so good? Didn't think so!" She was sent into a fit of laughter at her own statement, a joke hidden somewhere in her words.

After a solid minute of her shrieking, Jinx calmed down enough to withdraw a key from her back pocket. It took several tries to stick it in the the hole of the lock that kept Vi's cage shut, her excitement for what was to occur soon enough to make her hands shake. Even after the little door had creaked open, however, there was no possible way the girl could unfurl herself enough to even attempt to crawl out. Jinx, obviously exasperated, went around and pulled the back of the cage up, not without much effort. The angle it was tilted forced the pink haired figure to slide out on the floor, gasping quietly in pain. Imprints of where the bars had pressed into her skin striped her body, bruises of all shades of the rainbow overlapping. She dreaded whatever was to come next. "Sit tight, Fatty. I'm going to get Hatty." Jinx giggled, although anyone could hear the lethal edge in her voice, promising torture if she was disobeyed.

She froze for a moment, her trademark grin disappearing from her pale visage. Her mouth slipped into a deep frown, somehow even more horrifying. Shaking her head rapidly sent her braids whipping around her, only to sway with preserved momentum when her movements stopped. She blinked quickly, as if to clear nonexistent tears. But the Loose Cannon didn't cry, nor did she experience any emotion but... excitement.

Starting across the chamber, Jinx muttered absurb and unintelligible expletives under her breath. She paused only when she came to be in front of a brunette woman roped up in the opposite corner, leaning her head against the filthy wall, unconscious. Caitlyn hardly looked the part of a sheriff now; naked, bound, and unarmed. The rope only looped around her waist and arms, as well as her knees, leaving most of her bare and exposed. Her dark thick hair was disheveled and plastered against her scalp with sweat, her slow breaths wheezing. There was no doubt she was ill.

That didn't matter much to Jinx, she didn't need the officer for long anyway. The corners of her lips tilted up. She knelt down to be eye level with the sheriff, leaning this way and that to examine her victim. Caitlyn's normally rosy flush had disappeared from her cheeks, having paled to be a ghostly white that resembled Jinx's own visage. She hoped that would change with the upcoming activities. Her smile deepened. "Wake up Hatty," she whispered under her breath, rising up to stand again. When the brunette offered no response, Jinx's combat-boot clad foot was sent hurtling towards her tied waist, with the intent of breaking more than a few bones. While no crack of ribs sounded out, she was satisfied still by the strangled scream of pain that she elicited. Pain was good. Death was better, but pain was fine. At least for now.

"Come on, Hatty. Let's go." Jinx knotted her fingers in the sheriff's hair and began to tug her over to her partner's corner of the chamber. As the woman's body was dragged across the rough, uneven floor, shrieks and curses directed towards Jinx spilled from her mouth. Every sharp stone seemed to embed itself in her exposed thighs, or worse, scrape up against her sensitive clit. It seemed as if an eternity had passed by before she was finally released, her scalp aching.

Silent was the Loose Cannon until she tossed the feebly struggling woman next to Vi. "That really hurt... my feelings," she spat, but no other words escaped her. Instead, she stood peering down at the pair, curled up at her feet like pathetic worms. There was an uncomfortable lull in action; Jinx kept staring at the two, still as a statue, still with that unsettling grin stuck on her face. Pink eyes bore into dark brown and bright blue. It wasn't like her to be so reticent; one known for such impulsive actions could only be brewing something awful with time taken to think-

"Kiss... or... I'll blow your heads off!"

Vi managed to muster up the energy to peel apart her eyelids further, staring at Jinx with wide eyes, shocked. Her mind was murky at best right now-had she heard her right? She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, naked against the biting cold of the floor, bare without her gauntlets. Never had she been so helpless, unable to fight back. Angling her head to her partner's, she was petrified to see that the other officer was already squirming her way towards Vi, her countenance eerily solemn.

The sheriff, arms still bound, straddled the the enforcer, not without effort. She leaned forward in an attempt to connect their lips, but only succeeded in losing her balance and falling down onto Vi, her full weight crashing into her. Both women moaned from the pain of impact, their breasts having taken the brunt of the collision. Pain blossomed throughout their tender flesh, reverberating through them with every heartbeat. They lay against each other for a few moments, collecting their breaths and wits.

Caitlyn was the first to bring herself up, dark eyes blank. Forcing herself forward, she pressed her lips, chapped from dehydration, against the unwilling mouth of her comrade. A sudden rush of adrenaline flew through the veins of the now openly struggling Vi, a muffled protest echoing from her dry throat. This only seemed to provoke the brunette, driving her to slip a wet pink tongue into the orifice. Lines of saliva threaded between them with every kiss, coalescing across Vi's face as she tried to turn away.

Mortified, Vi could only feebly attempt to buck the marksman off of her hips. Her arms were close to useless without her gauntlets, and writhing accomplished nothing more than sliding the sickly, sweat sheened woman around.

Though the assault continued on her mouth, she ceased to fixate her attentions on whatever was left of her closest friend. Instead, she directed her gaze to the spectator of what was probably, for her, quite the spectacle.

Expecting to see a sadistic grin plastered across her ghost white visage, Vi was almost shocked to see that Jinx seemed not to even be paying attention. Instead, her back was to the couple, tinkering with an object on a table not visible to Vi from her position.

Between her strings of nonsensical mutterings, she would start into maniacal fits of laughter, which Cait seemed to ignore. Her tongue still massaged her own, exploring the warm cavern between the pink haired girl's jaws. Disgust and humiliation were obvious on Vi's messy face, her usually clear blue eyes wet with tears. Never had she felt so low, so defenseless, out of a position of power.

Jinx swiveled around within an instant, any evidence of her actions on the flimsy table hidden. Her expression was unreadable as she took slow, deliberate steps towards the writhing pair, more mercurial and unpredictable than a wild animal. Her boot shod feet came to rest just inches from the waists of the naked women, leaving only the noises of two mouths lovemaking to echo throughout the chamber.

Once again, Jinx dug her fingers into the scalp of the poor sheriff and jerked her head back, a trail of saliva dripping from her gaping maw. The brunette screamed with pain, cut short by a quick slap to the face, administered by Jinx's free hand. She held her in that position for a few moments, as if deciding what to do with her.

"Get your head between her legs." Malice dripped off her words, not a speck of her trademark-crazed glee in her tone. Releasing her hair, the officer dropped with a grunt, steadily inching her way down Vi's body. This had to be done exclusively with her legs, as her arms were still pinned to her back, causing it to take over a minute for her to position her knees between the thighs of the pink haired woman. Bending over posed an even greater challenge—so much so, that Caitlyn found it easier to simply drop onto her stomach to the ground, and ease her lips against Vi's slit.

Vi was horrified. She did not know who Cait was anymore; she was no more than a puppet at this point, mindlessly obeying every order. It was as if she didn't even try to resist, and had given up hope by now. Her partner and best friend was now between her legs, solely for the enjoyment of her insane sibling. A wave of nausea threatened to overtake her had she been any weaker, but she barely managed to keep it down.

A female was now about to touch the most private part of her body. A female that was her closest ally. A female that would be watched by another, and that another would be her blood sister.

At the first touch of that slick pink tongue to Vi's small clit, her brain was fried. Vi was a grown woman, yet had always rejected a man's touch in favor of either crime or crime stopping. Even masturbation had never been attempted, teenage urges being easily suppressed by a strong force of will. Her virgin nerves practically overloaded from the new sensations, and although she hated, hated to admit it, it felt amazing.

Cait stroked her tongue around and around Vi's sensitive little nub, her lips cupping the tiny bundle of nerves. Her nose was pressed into the sparse mound of pubic hair that lightly covered her sex, allowing her to inhale the sharp scent of Vi's sex. Unlike the fighter, Cait was no stranger to sex, especially with other women. Never had the thought of her partner-in-fighting-crime passed her mind as a sexual partner, however, but she was experienced enough to know exactly what places to touch to make any woman cum.

She made slow, deliberate strokes, some light and some with more pressure. The routine was broken only by the quick flits of her wandering tongue to the other woman's virgin vagina, travelling along the slit but never venturing inside. Cait knew such lazy movements would only tease Vi, but if they were to be stuck in this situation, she knew that it was her duty to at least make it enjoyable. Her tongue retreated back into her mouth to allow her lips to join together on either side of Vi's clit. Gently, she began to suck, eliciting noises of approval from the enforcer.

"Fucking whores," Jinx muttered to herself, spitting straight into Caitlyn's hair.

The act went ignored as the brunette continued her conquest of her teammate's sex. By now, Vi was in absolute ecstasy, her juices flowing freely from her slit. The shame that came with being forced into this did little to counteract the immense pleasures she was experiencing. Her mind had no chance of competing with the intensity of the carnal desires her body was demanding of her. Cait began lapping up the sweet, nectarous substance, soon letting it dribble onto her chin when she returned to her clit.

Sucking, licking, and lapping became very familiar to the officer, and soon she felt it time to delve right into Vi's virgin opening. Easing it in was no trial; her juices were more than enough to keep her slick, even if Caitlyn's mouth had been bone dry. In response to this new intrusion, she bucked her hips, indicating that this was definitely where Caitlyn needed to be. She rolled her tongue around her inner walls, curling it upwards to stroke the sensitive areas lining the top of the vagina as well.

A ball of heat had formed in her belly and Vi was slightly anxious. Having never experienced anything like this, she wasn't certain if this was what was meant to be felt. The longer the bliss continued, the hotter and larger the ball grew. It approached the point where she felt like she was close to bursting, and she starting uttering low whimpers of need, need for some sort of release from this fiery heat. In response, Caitlyn began to withdraw her tongue from inside of her vagina and returned to her clit, for she knew it was end in assured orgasm.

Cait began feasting on her sex with pressured, passionate strokes, attempting to bring her to the quickest orgasm possible. She established an unbroken rhythm of fast circles around the sensitive little ball, causing Vi to grind into her chin in response. She knew Vi was close, all it would take is just a few more—

The ball of heat exploded into a brilliant supernova, sending Vi straight over the edge, the edges of her vision going black. It was as if a tidal wave of pleasure washed over her, drowning her in complete euphoria. Her body began to quake, her legs shaking already from the magnitude of her first orgasm. Seconds ticked by before she could even start to come down from what could only be described as absolute paradise. She gasped to fill her deprived lungs of the oxygen they had been neglected of before, beginning to finally float down from heaven.

Her face coated in the sweet nectar of her partner, Caitlyn pulled away with a satisfied sigh, licking her mouth clean. The relief was short lived, though; she felt something she had not yet become accustomed to at that point—her hair being grabbed and twisted away from her scalp. She protested, squirming and writhing as Jinx pulled her upright and back across the room.

"I did everything you told me to," she coughed out, wincing as she felt a few hairs rip away.

"Congratulations, you proved you were a slut. Time's up!" Towards the end of the sentence, Jinx's usual sadistic ardor had crept back into her tone, setting Cait on edge for whatever was to come. Releasing her hair for a final time, Jinx pulled off a bomb from one of her many belts, branded with the signature white skull of a certain hexplosives expert. Kneeling down behind the cop, Jinx began to force her jaws open, shoving the bomb between her teeth. Peeling off one of her own belts, she secured it around the head and over the mouth of the sheriff, keeping the explosive firmly in place.

Caitlyn, hyperaware of her upcoming fate, began to scream from behind her bomb gag, wide eyed and panicked. Struggling harder than ever before to get away, she only succeeded in losing her balance for a second time today and falling flat on her back. She didn't give any notice to the sharp stones digging into her flesh, too focused on the undiluted terror pulsing through her. Thrashing her legs out did so little to keep Jinx at bay, for all she needed to do was straddle the squirming woman. Withdrawing a lighter from her waist belt, she flicked the cap off and ignited it, holding the too-small flame to the fuse that hung out from above the belt.

As the fuse caught fire, and Caitlyn's screams grew louder, the dazed Vi looked over to her sister getting off of her partner's waist. She could see something in her mouth, glowing a little bit, the light appearing to move gradually. Her mind could barely process what it could even be when—

An explosion shook the entire chamber and left Vi's ears ringing. Her eyes shot over to her partner, only to see the bloodied remains of her.


End file.
